


oh mrs potato head tell me

by Szmaragd



Series: Sleepovers in my bed [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Genderbending, Makeup, Pining Michael, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, girlf riends
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szmaragd/pseuds/Szmaragd
Summary: В том, что Дженнифер продолжает краситься после Сквипа, нет ничего страшного, и Микаэлла зря волнуется.Зря ведь?..
Relationships: Jeremy Heere/Michael Mell
Series: Sleepovers in my bed [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927462
Kudos: 3





	oh mrs potato head tell me

Микки порой кажется, что еще чуть-чуть — и ее можно будет признать самой большой параноичкой во всем Нью-Джерси. Или даже во всей Америке.  
Потому что, ну, если смотреть объективно — все же хорошо. Даже лучше. Дженни вернулась, со злыми японскими технологиями покончено (запас красного мд все еще стоит в шкафу — на всякий случай), популярные ребята оказались не такими уж и страшными, мамы уже забронировали билеты на каникулы, на тамблере всплеск кудрявых причесок для симов – ну казалось бы, чего тут переживать?

Паршивое чувство в животе с логическими доводами не согласно.

Микки делает глубокий вдох и пытается утопить это чувство в остатках горячего шоколада. Обновляет опять ленту твиттера, пока ждет Дженни из ванной.  
Неужели смывать макияж всегда так долго?..

— Эта тушь невозможна.  
Дженни входит в комнату ровно с этой мыслью, и что-то в голове Микки громко щелкает. Или это просто кровать скрипит громко.

Но мысль остается и стучит упорно там себе в голове, пока на перемене следующего дня — когда Дженни одергивает руку, которой собиралась было уже потереть глаза — не оформляется в слова.

Дженнифер красится.

Неумело, долго, неброско, вызывая жалостливую улыбку даже у Брук (вежливо спрятанную, впрочем, к ее чести). Вздыхая и ругаясь на тушь, которая размазывается, и помаду, которая оставляет отвратительный привкус на губах.  
Но красится.

И почему-то именно это заставляет Микки так беспокоиться.

То есть, конечно, ничего плохого в макияже нет, и вообще это дело Дженнифер, чем себя раскрашивать, и никто ей не указ, но — но.  
Есть какое-то мерзкое «но», которое не дает просто искренне порадоваться и поддержать подругу. Плохо, Микаэлла, плохо, просто отвратительно с твоей стороны — ведь даже Хлоя дала несколько советов и записала на вырванном из ежедневника листке марки, которыми она сама пользуется.  
А Микки только и делает, что беспокоится из-за лишнего слоя блеска на чужих губах.

Какая из нее после этого подруга.

— Ну если я буду экономить на обедах до конца года…  
Дженни крутит в руках тюбик помады — той самой, которую посоветовала Хлоя, с каким-то шикарным экстрактом, невероятной формулой, лучшим оттенком розового и удивительной стойкостью — и смотрит страдальчески на ценник. Микки вздыхает.

Вместе с нарастающим беспокойством у нее появляется идея для подарка.

— Чем тебе не подходит та, что у тебя уже есть?  
Дженни пожимает плечами.  
— Хлоя же сказала, что эта лучше. И полезнее. И… цвет ярче.

Микки косится на ее губы. Думает, что хочет ее поцеловать. Злится на саму себя за эту глупую мысль и решает подумать о чем-то полезном.  
— Мне и твой обычный цвет нравился.  
Полезные мысли до языка не доходят.

А Дженни, отведя взгляд, улыбается.  
— Да, — говорит она. — Но…  
И с нехорошим холодком Микки почему-то понимает, что она скажет дальше.  
— Мне… сказали. Что с помадой. Лучше.

Эти несколько слов даются Дженнифер с трудом — она цепляется за кардиган побелевшими пальцами и еще сильнее смотрит в сторону.

Разговоры с ней каждый раз как минное поле. Дурацкая таблетка всю жизнь ей перепортила, на каждой мелочи отметилась и под кожу остатками кода въелась, никак в покое оставить не может. Микки закатывает глаза и старается за эти три секунды задушить поднявшуюся было ярость: никому не поможет, если она сейчас ругаться начнет.  
Тут делать что-то надо.  
— Глупости, значит, сказали, — заявляет она, считает до трёх еще раз: не глупи, не сорвись, все куда сложнее, чем тебе сейчас кажется. — Еще чего, деньги с обедов на помаду тратить.

Дженни бросает неуверенный взгляд в зеркало.  
— Но это красивая помада, — говорит. — И мне правда так лучше.  
— Тогда я подарю тебе ее на день рождения.

Розовый ей правда идет, признает Микки.  
А рука со временем становится тверже, стрелки — аккуратнее, глаза, подчеркнутые новой тушью — выразительнее, и спустя пару недель, когда Дженнифер врывается в класс за минуту до звонка даже без слоя тоналки — уже это вдруг кажется странным.  
— Тупой будильник, — шепчет она, вытаскивая вещи из сумки. — Вот же… эй, у тебя есть ручка?  
У нее, замечает-вспоминает Микки, губы все еще искусаны.

И она постоянно тянется прикрыть их ладонью.

— Эй, подруга, у тебя… это, — парень, кажется, из баскетбольной команды, который сидит с ними за ланчем то ли из-за Джейка, то ли из-за Хлои, вместо нормальных объяснений обводит свое лицо. — Моя мама знает дерматологиню, тебе, может, телефон дать?  
Дженнифер замирает.

И склоняется к своему салату, пряча краснеющие щеки за волосами. Повисает тишина, Микки смотрит беспомощно на до сих пор идеально прямую спину подруги, не знает — ей то ли поддержать, то ли баскетболисту этому сначала вилку в глаз воткнуть, то ли…  
— Себе телефон найди кого-нибудь, кто тебя разговаривать научит, — шипит первой Хлоя. — Дженни, солнышко, не обращай внимания, Джейк завел себе отвратительную привычку со всякими идиотами дружбу водить, не нужно тебе никаких врачей, все не так серьезно. Я тебе вечером скину, у меня есть замечательный крем и умывалка, всего месяц — и ни следа!

Это не помогает.  
Дженни кивает, бормочет кое-как “спасибо”, давится своим салатом и уходит из-за стола. Микки сбегает сразу же за ней, не успев доесть даже суп, и, кажется, никто так и не понял, что произошло.

— Дженни? Дженни, милая… ох, радость моя, что ж такое.  
Она цепляется за края раковины в школьном туалете. Ее заметно трясет.  
— Я в порядке, — пытается соврать она. Микки осторожно подходит ближе. — Я… блять. Лучше бы опоздала.  
— Милая…

Раньше Дженнифер не прятала искусанные губы. Раньше Дженнифер не срывалась так из-за упоминаний об ее акне — успела привыкнуть и успела принять.  
Раньше — до сквипа, до популярности — Дженнифер не красилась.

Микки вдруг складывает два и два.  
— Милая, — повторяет она, встав совсем рядом.

Получившаяся четверка в ее мыслях слишком сумбурная, ее никак не получается в слова втиснуть и Дженнифер показать. Но — Микки почему-то чувствует, что должна. Прямо сейчас. Глубоко вдохнув…  
— Сквип.  
— Что?

— Сквип.  
Дженни успевает первее.  
— Сказал мне, — она тянется к крану, подставляет дрожащие пальцы под холодную воду, часто дышит, — купить косметику. Простое. Что-нибудь, для начала. Потому что с моим лицом популярности не добиться.  
— Ублюдок.  
— Он был прав, — Дженни пожимает плечами. — Все популярные девочки красятся, и я тоже должна. Никто не ходит и не светит своими прыщами и мешками под глазами. Так не принято.  
— Я хожу, — но Дженнифер в ответ на это только головой качает:  
— Это другое. Понимаешь, я просто… мне лучше, когда я крашусь. Я красивее, и увереннее, и… никто ко мне не лезет со своими советами. Я подхожу им. Популярным девочкам.

Микки зачем-то отрывает взгляд от побелевших пальцев Дженни и смотрит на себя в зеркало.  
Темные мешки бросаются в глаза первыми.


End file.
